Erica Anderson
: The bar's ray of sunshine, bringing warm smiles and cold drinks to her customers. : Erica is the waitress at the Stray Sheep. A friendly sort, she often joins in the conversations of her customers. She, Vincent, Jonny , and Orlando all grew up together, and she always makes it a point to stop by their table and share the latest gossip. She's aware of Toby's crush on her, and she's more than a little amused by his puppy love. :: --(From the official website) Erica, Jonny, Orlando, Katherine and Vincent have all been friends since high school. She is one of the main 'features' of the Stray Sheep, as Boss has said many customers come in just to see her. Boss himself has made several advances on her, which she has forcefully and loudly rejected. Though not initially a fan of women's wrestling, she's gotten into it since the bar focuses on that for their bets. She's enamored with the idea of powerful women. Almost all information on the rumor and curse of the Woman's Wrath is distributed through Erica. Erica was hurt deeply in a relationship during high school, and disappeared for a short time. Though everyone thought she had killed herself, in reality she was just staying at a friend's house until it blew over. Though her relationship with Vincent, Orlando and Jonny is platonic, she flirts briefly with Vincent, telling him she knows he sneaks a peek at her every so often. On Day 8, Erica seems to develop a very mild crush on Vincent, after his confrontation with Boss; she blushes and seems pleasantly startled at his sudden confidence. Erica is the one who starts the rumor about the witch in town being behind all the deaths. Her claims get more and more outrageous, as she says the witch can't die and doesn't age. Then, she states the witch was a classmate of theirs, and went to the same school at the same time. She chides Vincent for not having a sense of romance in playing along with the rumors. Later, she admits to Vincent that 'she' is the witch, explaining that she added a bunch of stories from their youth to the rumors for fun. On the night of Day 6, she begins a sexual relationship with Toby. This is likely the reason she started to have the nightmares, as it prevents Toby from being in a relationship that could result in children. In most endings, the fate of the relationship is not addressed, but in the Katherine True Ending, Toby seems to regret sleeping with her because of her original gender. It is not explicitly stated whether they are still together or not. In the True Lovers ending, it's revealed she was called 'Eric' during school. There are several other instances during the game that her original male gender is addressed: #She expresses interest in joining a women's wrestling team, which Vincent states would be impossible. She misunderstands, and says she's strong, but Vincent explains they wouldn't let her in in the first place. #She tells Vincent he needs to learn how a girl's heart works, and how a woman is always hoping someone will come sweep them away. Vincent tells her he'd be more convinced if a woman was telling him this. #She begins to have nightmares, which are exclusively given to men. #After discovering she was having nightmares, Toby comes to the conclusion that gender must not matter. Orlando retorts with: "I'm not so sure..." #Jonny and Orlando both have extreme reactions when Toby professes his love for Erica, and when he loses his virginity to her. #Toby explains sex with Erica was 'weird', though he can't quite say why, since it was his first time. Most of the time, everyone addresses her naturally as 'she', and she shows a mild spike of anger when Vincent makes reference to her not being a woman. Trivia *Erica resembles the primary mascot of McDonald's. She wears the same colors as Ronald McDonald, e.g. red hair, yellow clothes and red stripes. *'Anderson' means 'Son of Anders', which is derived from the Greek meaning 'man' or 'manly'. This is likely another subtle nod to her original gender. *Erica's role as the "witch" possibly emerged from her sex change. *Erica's supposed death could be taken as the death of Eric the man, though the timing of both events is not known. Gallery EricaCap3.png EricaCap2.png EricaCap1.png EricaBossCap1.png catherine_characterart_erica.jpg AW8Wv5xCAAI-hHl.jpg|link=Spoilers Category:Characters